Bitplane coding (BPC) is a tool specified in VC1 video standard to achieve optimum compression efficiency. It is a complex algorithm as information bits are organized across all Macroblocks (MB) in a video frame header. This results in implementing a fully sequential operation during video decoding.
Due this complexity, the bitplane coding algorithm is typically not implemented in dedicated hardware. In software implementations it is typically implemented on a single processor due to the complexity inherent in the algorithm.